They all leave
by PigfartsIsReal
Summary: Situado después de Michael. Después de su estancia en el hospital, Blaine vuelve a casa no de muy bien humor y sabiendo que han vuelto a irse y a dejarle solo. ¿Podrá alguien convencerle de lo contrario?
1. Chapter 1

**Varias cosas que tengo que avisar antes de que empecéis a leer. Primero que nada, cuidado con los spoilers; no lo leáis si no habéis visto _Michael_. Y segundo, tengo ya escrita una segunda parte que colgaré mañana o pasado. A no ser que ocurra algo inesperado, no tardaré más de tres días en subir la segunda parte. Y con eso ya tenéis bastante por hoy. Os dejo ya con el fic:**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Glee no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, habría mucha más Brittana y Klaine en escena, pero no es así, por lo que me tendré que conformar con fanfiction. **

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, dando gracias porque ninguno de sus padres estuviera en casa en ese momento. Aunque eso, pensó Blaine, tampoco era ninguna novedad. Sin embargo, ese enfado no tenía el mismo motivo que de costumbre. No era culpa de sus padres que tuviera ganas de romper todo lo que había en su habitación, no esta vez. Le habían vuelto a fallar. Estaba empezando a cansarse de ver como la historia se repetía una y otra vez: primero se permitía confiar en alguien para que luego le dejaran de lado, al igual que lo hacían todos. Aunque quizá el hecho de que fueran ellos, de que fueran unas de las pocas personas que siempre había creído que estarían ahí, hacía que el hecho doliera un poco más.<p>

¿Qué había cambiado? Aun recordaba los nervios previos al primer día, haciendo todo lo posible por arreglar su corbata a rayas con sus temblorosos y torpes dedos. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pensando en posibles formas de humillarle de nuevo. El director del nuevo colegio le había prometido un ambiente pacífico sin ningún ataque o nadie que le molestara. Pero eso tampoco tenía que haber pasado en su último colegio y mira cómo habían acabado las cosas. Recordaba no haber dormido la noche de antes, temblando debajo de las mantas con la idea de tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo que en su antiguo instituto.

Pero por algún extraño motivo que Blaine aun desconocía, las cosas no fueron así. Debajo de los uniformes no se escondían monstruos despiadados dispuestos a hacerle todo el daño posible sino personas que estuvieron dispuesta a aceptarle por quien era sin importar sus preferencias. Esto le resultó demasiado extraño. Blaine estaba acostumbrado a ser juzgado y dejado de lada por todo el mundo, pero esos chicos eran diferentes. Ni siquiera el primer día tuvo que sentarse solo a la hora de la comida. Puede que al tratarse de un colegio interno fuera más fácil relacionarse con el resto de los chicos o puede que de verdad existiera gente buena en el mundo. Cuál de las dos opciones era la acertada no lo sabía, pero la cosa era que todo fue bien.

Si ahora se paraba a pensarlo, el que fuera un colegio interno le daba más motivos a enfadarse. Había estado dos años conviviendo con esos chicos, dos años compartiendo habitación, actuando y estudiando juntos. ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud? ¿Cómo podía haber pasado de ser uno de sus amigos a ser el enemigo? ¿No le guardaba ni aunque fuera un poco de cariño? Quizá, se dijo Blaine, no eran tan buenos como él había pensado en un principio. Se mordió el labio, seguro de que cada eso de que había gente buena en el mundo aun no lo tenía tan claro.

El principal problema que tenía ahora no era si esos chicos con uniforme seguían apreciándole o no, el problema era que Blaine estaba demasiado enfadado consigo mismo para ponerse a pensar en eso. Estaba enfadado por dejarse llevar creyendo que todo podía ir bien por una vez, que si confiaba en otra gente a parte de en él mismo ellos serían capaces de confiar en él y no hacerle esa clase de cosas. Porque si había una frase que se llevaba repitiendo en su cabeza desde hacía más de una hora era que los cuentos de hadas no existen, no en la vida real. Sabía que no se podía tener todo, pero en ocasiones como esta Blaine se preguntaba si de él tenía tanto.

Al final acabó por decidir que dejar a su mente vagar libremente no era la mejor idea. Lo que necesitaba era tener las manos ocupadas. Y que sus padres no estuvieran en casa fue una ventaja para todo el ruido que hizo a continuación.

Podría haberse tirado sobre la cama y quedarse allí el resto de la tarde pero ese no era su plan. Quizá fueran los antibióticos pero esa habitación no estaba bien. Había algo allí que ya no debería estarlo, de la misma forma que las fotos familiares habían desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás. Arrancó del tablón de fotos todas las que contenían chicos con uniformes, las rompió en cuatro trozos y las tiró a la basura. En menos de cinco minutos, su cubo de basura estaba en llamas.

Solo una fotografía se salvó de las llamas, la de dos chicos con uniforme. Uno con el pelo negro y el otro un chico de ojos azules.

Cuando el papel de foto se consumió, Blaine abrió el armario y sacó el viejo uniforme. Por algún motivo, decidió conservar la chaqueta. Pero la corbata no tuvo la misma suerte. Sacó las tijeras de su mesilla de noche y la pobre pieza rayada acabó hecha trizas junto al resto de sus fotos. Cualquier recuerdo de aquel colegio, ya fueran libros de texto, trofeos, tarjetas enviadas durante las vacaciones de Navidad o un parche con la famosa D acabaron tirados por el suelo o en la papelera.

Por último, Blaine cogió entre las manos un marco de fotos, marrón y sencillo que le habían dado el día en que se cambió de instituto. Blaine miró la foto del día en que ganaron las Seccionales el año pasado y al ver todas esas caras sonrientes, todos esos brazos a su alrededor tuvo que girarlo enseguida, no queriendo recordar. Pero la dedicatoria que había detrás no fue mucho mejor.

_No te olvides de nosotros. _

La tiró al suelo, con toda la fuerza que pudo y pudo oír el sonido del cristal al romperse. Ahora mismo, su habitación era un verdadero desastre pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Había necesitado hacerlo, romper todo lo que le recordara a Dalton para que las sonrisas de los que una vez habían sido sus amigos dejaran de atormentarle, para dejar de oír las voces de aquellos chicos en su cabeza recordándole que siempre sería uno de ellos. A Blaine casi se le escapó una carcajada al pensar en ello.

Si ellos no le consideraban otra vez como un Warbler, Blaine tampoco debería considerarse a sí mismo como tal.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí la primera parte. ¿La habéis odiado tanto que queréis tirarme tomates? ¿Os ha llegado a gustar? ¿Os preguntáis por qué he puesto a Kurt como personaje cuando no sale ni un solo segundo? Para las dos primeras preguntas podéis dejarme un review o enviarme un mensaje privado contándome vuestra opinión, que ya sabéis que me encanta. Y para la última, solo os voy a decir que tendréis que esperar a la segunda parte. Sí, habrá Kurt y Klaine y cosas adorables. Lo prometo. <strong>

**Mientras esperáis a que suba la segunda parte, podéis comunicaros conmigo y ganaros un trocito de mi corazón :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y como prometí, aquí está al segunda parte :D Antes de nada, daros las gracias a todos los que habéis añadido esta historia a favoritos o alertas, cuando me he levantado esta mañana y he visto todos los correos me he ilusionado mucho *-* Y gracias especiales a quien se ha molestado en comentar, esos suelen emocionar a una ;) Y ahora os dejo con la segunda parte, en la que sí sale Kurt. **

* * *

><p>-¿Puedo entrar?<p>

Kurt esperó pacientemente detrás de la puerta, pero nadie le contestó. Llamó tres veces, pero la habitación permaneció en silencio. No le dio importancia, seguro que se había quedado dormido. Tomó la iniciativa y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, esperando encontrarse a un Blaine dormido sobre la cama. Ya se lo habían advertido en el hospital, esos medicamentos le darían sueño. Sin embargo, lo que había detrás de la puerta no era algo para lo que Kurt estuviera preparado.

Kurt contuvo el aliento al ver el desastre que era ahora su habitación, llegando a considerar la posibilidad de que un tornado hubiera pasado por allí Pero cuando le vio tirado en la cama, con la cara sobre el cojín y temblando ligeramente, supo que lo que había pasado era mucho peor. Kurt avanzó despacio hacia donde él estaba, con cuidado de no pisar nada que había por el suelo, puede que lo necesitara luego. No hizo demasiado caso a todo lo que iba esquivando hasta que cristales rotos le advirtieron que eso no podía seguir así; Blaine solía ir descalzo en casa y eso era un peligro. Con un parche en el ojo ya tenía más que suficiente, no le hacía falta llevar un pie vendado.

Con cuidado de no cortarse con los cristales, Kurt cogió el marco para apartarlo de allí. Pero vio la foto, vio a los siete chicos con el uniforme azul y rojo sonriéndole y lo comprendió. No le hizo falta que se le explicara nadie, Kurt sabía qué estaba pasando. Y al ver a Blaine de esa forma, tan destrozado, Kurt tenía que hacer algo. Cualquier cosa, no importaba qué, pero tenía que hacer que Blaine dejara de sentirse así porque eso no era algo que el chico que tan bien le trataba mereciese.

-Blaine… -habló con cuidado, muy despacio, tan suavemente como pudo.

-Vete.

-Blaine, no seas cabezota.

-Vete.

-No voy a irme. –Kurt llegó a la altura de la cama y se subió a ella, colocándose a su lado. Pasó una mano por su hombro, un tenue toque que hizo que levantara la cabeza de la almohada y le dedicase una mirada enfadada.

-¡Qué te vayas!

-Entiendo que estés enfadado, pero no voy a dejarte solo ahora.

-¿Para qué quieres quedarte? Al final te irás. Todos se van

Kurt se mordió la lengua. No podía discutir, por una vez tenía que mantener todo su carácter bajo llave y ser él el que consolara a Blaine, porque esta vez no iba sobre él. Así que respiró profundamente tres veces antes de atreverse a volver a hablar.

-¿Blaine?

-Te irás igual que lo hacen todos. Mis padres se fueron, mis amigos se fueron, tú harás lo mismo. Acabarás cansándote de mí y me ignorarás. ¡Y luego intentarás hacerme daño! Igual que lo hace mi padre o lo ha hecho hoy Sebastian. ¡Y luego te irás dejándome en el suelo sin preocuparte de lo que me pase! ¡Lo harás porque es lo que todo el mundo hace! ¡Todos se van! ¡Hazlo ya y no lo hagas durar!

Después de ese pequeño discurso, Kurt no se enfadó ni se puso nervioso ni dejó que ninguna de sus palabras le afectaran. Tuvo el efecto contrario. Lo único que quería hacer ahora mismo era acostarse a su lado, entrelazar sus manos y acariciarle el pelo mientras le susurraba que él no iba a irse nunca. Él no podía irse.

Despacio, muy despacio, Kurt estiró sus manos y las puso en las mejillas de Blaine, acariciándolas levemente con los pulgares y obligándole a mirarle. Blaine bajó la mirada, sin llegar a creerse que el hubiera dicho todo eso a él, a la única persona que se había quedado el tiempo necesario. Al ver esa mirada, Kurt tuvo que contenerse para no ir a gritarle a quien había hecho que el chico se sintiera así. Pero no podía hacerlo. Esa noche le necesitaban aquí.

-Blaine, escúchame. Mírame. Blaine. Por favor. –Kurt le susurró su nombre un millón de veces, de forma tan dulce como pudo y aunque en un principio Blaine intentó resistirse, el chico tuvo que admitir que le era imposible resistirse a Kurt. Tímidamente, Blaine levantó la mirada, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. –Así me gusta. No voy a irme Blaine, a ninguna parte.

-Pero todos los demás…

-Shhhh-le interrumpió Kurt. Con cuidado, presionó sus labios contra la frente del chico. Blaine cerró los ojos con el contacto, dejándose llevar.

Blaine volvió a abrir la boca para seguir protestando, pero Kurt se aseguró de callarle antes de que pudiera empezar. En lugar de eso, sus labios fueron depositando suaves besos por su cara, recorriendo de arriba abajo su nariz, en cada una de sus mejillas y en sus párpados cerrados. A continuación, se llevó con los labios la única lágrima que había sobre su dorada piel, apreciando el sabor salado de esta. Por último, Kurt juntó sus labios con los del chico, un leve roce y apartándose casi al instante, aun así, más que suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Blaine se acelerara.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó Kurt en voz baja. Blaine simplemente asintió, no queriendo separarse del chico tan pronto. Pasó los brazos por la cintura del chico de los ojos azules y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Kurt, por su parte, entrelazó las manos detrás de su cuello y dejó que su cabeza descansara encima de la del otro chico, notando como sus rizos negros le hacían cosquillas en el cuello.

-Eran mis amigos… -Kur se puso rígido enseguida, temiendo la reacción de Blaine después de esas palabras. Pero no tardó en relajarse porque le conocía y sabía que no iba a intentar echarlo después de lo que acababa de pasar. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era callarse y dejar que se desahogara. Aunque quizá acariciarle el cuello con los dedos también era una buena idea. –Eran mis amigos y mira lo que me han hecho. Y se han ido, no se han molestado ni en preguntarme si estaba bien. Les da igual.

-Si de verdad les da igual son unos idiotas. No entiendo cómo les puedes dar igual a la gente. A mí no me da igual,-dijo Kurt mientras volvía a rozar sus labios contra la frente del chico. -A mí nunca me va a dar igual.

Blaine levantó ligeramente la cabeza para juntar sus miradas y una sombra de sonrisa se formó en su cara. Sin embargo, Kurt sabía que aun estaba muy lejos de ser una mueca alegre.

-Lo sé. Pero… Fueron mis primeros amigos, Kurt. Fueron las primeras personas que se preocuparon por mí y creía que siempre iba a ser siempre así. Pero solo les ha hecho falta un chico nuevo con una sonrisa bonita para olvidarse de mí. Y sé que lo más normal sería olvidarme de todo e ignorarles, pero no puedo evitar que me moleste. Supongo que siempre les echaré de menos.

Blaine dejó escapar un leve suspiro, viendo la foto que ahora estaba en el suelo en su cabeza. Pero por algún motivo el enfado estaba empezando a pasarse y ahora lo único que quería era que fuera una tarde como otra cualquiera con Kurt, hablando de cuatro tonterías a su lado mientras se tomaban un café en su sitio favorito. Porque ahora estaba seguro de que él nunca se iría. Él iba a quedarse. Y eso le producía una mayor alegría que cualquier disculpa por parte de un grupo de chicos con corbatas a rallas.

-Están perdiendo la cabeza. Desde que Wes se ha graduado es como si estuvieran perdidos. ¡Dejar a Sebastian como cabecilla! Ni siquiera canta tan bien. No sé qué pudo hacer que le eligieran sobre Nick. Al igual que no me creo que Thad se quedara callado sin reclamar ese puesto como suyo. Estoy seguro de que Sebastian les sobornó con algún regalo… O con galletas, Jeff no puede resistirse a las galletas…–A Kurt se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su novio empezaba a hablar sin parar de cómo creía que irían las cosas en Dalton. No estaba seguro si de vedad su humor había cambiado tan pronto o si era por culpa de los medicamentos, pero la verdad era que le importaba más bien poco.

-Blaine.

-¿Sí? –El chico del pelo rizado interrumpió su monólogo para mirarle a los ojos y en ese momento Kurt sabía lo que quería hacer.

-Te quiero, -susurró.

-Yo también te… -Pero Blaine nunca pudo acabar la frase porque sus los labios de Kurt estuvieron enseguida sobre los suyos. Y aunque le hubiera gustado decir esa última palabra, esa le parecía una mejor forma de emplear su lengua.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí ha llegado esta historia. La he leído un millón de veces, pero son casi las dos de la madrugada y una está cansada, así que perdón si hay algún que otro fallito. ¿Algo que decir? Puedes dejar un comentario o enviarme un mensaje, mañana prometo que contestaré a cada uno de vosotros como hago siempre. Ahora es momento de despedirse, no veremos pronto :)<br>**


End file.
